Royal Christmas
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: When the Commander received the offer to spend Christmas with Warspite and Queen Elizabeth, he was helpless to refuse. [Smut]


**Royal Christmas**

''And that... should be it, for today...''

The Commander's idle mutterings filled his office, his pen scribbling down his signature onto the paper one last time, signing it off. With the last of his work done he gratefully pushed it aside into the 'done' pile, leaning back in his chair and breathing a pleased sigh.

It was Christmas Eve; evident by the many decorations lining his office walls, from festive lights to sprigs of holly. This year he'd be spending Christmas Eve with Warspite and Queen Elizabeth, the two blondes offering to host him; and given the rarity of the offer, he was all too happy to accept. Despite Elizabeth's haughty tendencies and Warspite's habit of monologuing, the duo were charming beyond words when you got past that.

_'Mm... Warspite should be back soon...' _The Commander noted idly. The Battleship had gone up to the woods to chop down a tree – a feat easily possible given her superhuman strength, and her equally-strong sword.

For a brief minute he sat in welcome silence, mentally checking he had done everything for the day, before the sound of gentle footfalls drew his attention. Gradually they grew closer, the firm footsteps hinting at who their owner was. That was confirmed as a hand knocked sharply on his wooden door, and at his affirmative grunt swung the door open to reveal Warspite.

The blonde Battleship had taken to wearing a festive-themed outfit, given the season – wearing a thin red dress with numerous white pom-poms dangling off it, along with a pair of smooth white pantyhose underneath. Typical of Warspite's tastes the dress barely passed her waist, giving a glimpse at her red side-tie panties whenever her dress fluttered up. The red Santa hat on her head matched the thick boots on her feet, snow trailing behind her as she walked; and oddly slipping off her long white scarf... as if she had fallen into the snow. Tactfully he didn't point that out.

''I'm back, Commander.'' Warspite cordially greeted.

''Mm. How was the trip?'' The Commander asked with equal warmness, rising to his feet.

''Successful. I acquired a suitably large tree for decoration.'' The blonde Battleship replied confidently, gesturing to the window.

Curious he obliged, strolling over to his frost-covered window and peering outside, spotting a flatbed truck with a large pine tree resting in the back; tied down with thick rope. ''Impressive. You need any help with moving it?''

''Nay, I shall be fine.'' Warspite waved him off, turning to leave. ''Feel free to drop by beyond six; we shall be ready for your arrival...''

Warspite's lips quirked up. ''...and, as an addition, be aware that Her Majesty will be dressing up just as I have. Be sure to lavish her with compliments; though she shan't admit it, she adores your approval, Commander.''

''Right... I'll keep that in mind.'' He nodded slowly, curiosity bubbling.

With a chuckle Warspite departed, her hat jingling as she left.

X-x-X

Shortly after six he arrived at Queen Elizabeth's room – one of the more grand rooms within the Royal Navy dorm, both due to her status and reputation.

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

His knuckles rapped off the firm wooden door, barely a few seconds passing before the door clicked and was pulled open, revealing Warspite on the other side. The blonde gave him a welcoming smile and beckoned him inside.

''Greetings, Commander.''

''Festive greetings.'' He smiled wryly in reply, earning a short chuckle from the old Battleship.

The Commander strolled inside, idly closing the door shut behind him. The bedroom was as impressive as he remembered, with a high ceiling that held a dangling chandelier and tall paned windows near the far wall; a king-sized bed sat between two large windows. Gold patterned wallpaper met regal blue, the two colours waving in the middle like waves. Lush red carpet covered the floor, a golden crown pattern embroidered into the fabric.

Queen Elizabeth stood over by one of the windows, staring outside with a thoughtful look. Like Warspite claimed the queen was dressed up in festival apparel, wearing a short red dress that stretched from her demure chest down to her thighs; a white fur trim around the hem. The dress lacked any sleeves and left her upper back exposed, her blonde hair falling over her peachy skin elegantly. Her slim arms were covered by a pair of black arm warmers with white fur trims on both ends, a pair of white thigh-highs covering her slim legs and ending in a pair of red heeled shoes.

''Hm?'' She stirred from her thoughts, glancing back at him – immediately standing up straight, expression brightening. ''Ah, welcome Commander! Timely as always, you are.''

''Mm.'' The Commander bobbed his head, offering a smile to the blonde Battleship. ''Nice outfit.''

Queen Elizabeth smiled haughtily. ''Expertly crafted, is it not? Newcastle had a hand in it, as did Belfast and Neptune.''

''Yeah. You look good in it.'' He complimented – and was treated to the side of a pretty blush instantly coating her cheeks, the rosy hue adding to her cute charm.

''Y-Yes, of course I would!'' Queen Elizabeth nodded quickly, averting her gaze. ''I-If you'd kindly excuse me, I must seek out Belfast for some... p-private matter, yes!''

The Commander nodded and the petite blonde wasted no time in departing the room, her steps swift as she passed him. As the door thudded closed behind him he glanced over at Warspite, the sword-wielder idly hanging up a few final baubles to the tree before glancing over at him.

''Her Majesty never needs to go find Belfast. It's just an excuse.'' Warspite remarked with clear amusement. ''She'll return in a few minutes once she's collected her wits. Your praise, no matter how small, always sends her fluttering; as you can tell.''

He chuckled sheepishly at that. He hadn't really noticed that before, but now that Warspite mentioned it he _did_ remember the many times Queen Elizabeth suddenly came up with an excuse to leave his side, only to return a few minutes later as composed as ever... until he idly complimented her again. Had he known she was so sensitive to praise he would've done it more often; a blushing Elizabeth was a cute Elizabeth.

Idly his eyes wandered over Warspite's own frame, admiring her small but smooth curves. ''You look good too.''

''Ah...'' Warspite flushed pink, an embarrassed smile fluttering across her face. ''Aha... thank you, Commander... and, erm, mind helping me with the tree? I'm a little too short to reach, I'm afraid...''

The Commander chuckled quietly. Looks like Elizabeth wasn't the only one to flutter under praise.

X-x-X

Soon the remainder of the day passed swiftly, and before he knew it night had fallen.

The Commander found himself sat on a luxury couch, a fire crackling in front of him and a movie playing on the TV above it. His back sunk into the couch pleasantly, all but lulling him to sleep with how soft it was – the couch cushions wide enough that he could've used it as a spare bed, had it not been for the two blondes sitting on either side of him.

Queen Elizabeth had long since fallen asleep, leaning against his left shoulder and snoozing softly – her lips occasionally twitching up into a dreamy smile. Warspite on the other hand was still awake, idly watching the credits as she munched on a marshmallow. With the main lights off and the room illuminated only by the TV, wall-mounted lamps and the fireplace... it made for an oddly soothing atmosphere.

As if sensing his gaze Warspite glanced over at him. ''Commander?''

''Ah, it's nothing.'' He shook his head lightly.

The blonde hummed softly, gazing past him and over at her sister-ship. ''Tuckered out she is. Running around hosting this year's festivities does take its toll; though if anything, it's a sign of trust that she can so easily fall asleep by your side, Commander.''

''Is that so...'' The Commander mused, his gaze flickering down to Elizabeth.

A hand on his cheek made his pause, warmth flushing his cheeks as he looked back at Warspite. The petite blonde gazed at him with a complicated expression on her face, her cheeks slowly gaining a faint pink hue – the rare expression making the Battleship seem so much cuter than normal.

''Commander...'' Warspite's murmured, running her slim fingers along his jaw. ''For tonight... is it alright, if I be selfish...?''

He barely got the first syllable of 'yes' out before Warspite suddenly closed the distance in a heartbeat, pressing her lips against his in a kiss. Despite her lauded strength the kiss was surprisingly gentle, her small lips meshing against his with tender affection. Surprise filled him yet he found himself instinctively returning the slow kiss, feeling her lips quirk up into a slight smile.

''Mm...'' Warspite hummed softly, their lips breaking apart – hovering an inch apart. ''Again...''

The Commander complied, leaning in and meeting her halfway. Warspite's lips felt so inviting he couldn't resist, a strange heat igniting inside him as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck; her petite body pressing flush against his side. On instinct he looped his right arm around the small of her back, groaning when she threaded one hand through his hair, deepening the kiss.

Only when their lungs began to burn did Warspite retreat, spending a brief moment to suck in a breath – before she spoke, her voice soft. ''I love you, Commander... I have for quite some time now. It was only because of Her Majesty's affection for you that I held myself back... but being so close to you, has frayed my self-control...''

One of her hands slipped free from his neck, tracing down his arm until she laid her hand over his, and deliberately guided his hand down to her small rear. ''Please... even if it lasts only for a night, love me back...''

The Commander blushed at the honest confession, her soft purple eyes aglow with genuine affection. With the amber glow of the fire flickering across half her face Warspite looked even more alluring, and when she leaned up for one more kiss he willingly leaned down and met her halfway. The kiss was more passionate than prior ones, the raw emotion within Warspite conveyed through her small lips, inspiring a familiar affection inside him too.

With tender slowness their lips meshed together, a pleased sigh escaping Warspite as he experimentally groped her rear. Her white pantyhose was thin enough that he could get a good feel of her ass, her clothes doing little to hide her gentle curves. While she was one of the most petite ladies he knew, he found that to be part of her charm; a fact he intended to remind her of.

''Ah...'' Warspite moaned softly as he gave her ass another, rougher grope.

He shuddered in surprise when her free hand slid off his hand, and instead slipped down to his crotch. With tender slowness she rubbed his crotch, her movements sensually slow yet backed by thinly-veiled eagerness; her fingers blindly fumbling for his zipper. The mere possibilities of what she wanted made his cock twitch, a groan rumbling from his throat as he deepened the slow kiss, muffling her own moan.

''Quiet.'' He murmured in the brief moment their lips broke apart. ''You'll wake Elizabeth.''

''Mm...'' Warspite hummed in quiet acknowledgement, shuddering as he kissed her jawline.

Instead of going for her lips he trailed kisses down her jaw instead, listening to her soft, quivering moans as they brushed past his ear. Obligingly Warspite tilted her head to the side to give him better access, groaning as he slid down to her thin neck and planted a wet kiss on her jugular. She leaned against him as he teased her neck, her fingers managing to unzip his pants and quickly diving inside, fishing around for his cock.

Warspite found it quickly, her slim fingers curling around his shaft and tugging it out his boxers; pulling it out into the open. He couldn't quite stifle his groan as she began to jerk him off, her movements painfully slow and teasing, yet her wonderfully soft hand made it feel so incredibly good. Doubly so when she was breathily moaning in his ear, his cock swiftly growing hard in her grip.

''Mn.'' Warspite shifted, giving him a light kiss on the cheek before pulling back.

The Commander let her retreat, giving her ass an affectionate squeeze that left her shivering. Warspite shot him a daring smile and shifted back, laying herself down on the long couch – with her head in his lap. His cheeks heated up but didn't make a peep, simply exhaling shakily as Warspite planted a light kiss on the tip of his shaft.

Her daring smile didn't leave her lips as she went further, slowly trailing kisses up and down his shaft. Each kiss was light and delicate, her warm lips pleasant against his hard cock – leaving him stifling his quiet groans lest he wake Elizabeth. That was made twice as difficult when Warspite raised her head and wrapped her lips around his cock; before promptly sinking down his shaft, taking him into her mouth.

''Nn...'' The Commander groaned softly.

Warspite's eyes flickered up to his, warmth swimming amidst her purple gaze as she took him into her mouth. Her tongue lazily swirled and curled around his cock aimlessly, simply exploring his cock with affectionate lust. She stopped when she was halfway down his cock and raised her head back up, sinking back down not even a second later – bobbing her head in slow, rhythmic motions that sent waves of pleasure down his shaft.

The Commander tipped his head back and groaned, laying a hand on Warspite's head. The blonde Battleship hummed and pushed herself down further, sucking him off with more determination. Her mouth was so hot and wet it was impossible to stay silent, his breathing growing heavier as the blonde bobbed her head in his lap, taking more and more of his shaft inside until her lips wrapped around the base; taking his full length inside.

As he groaned again however he felt Queen Elizabeth shift – and he stiffened when her eyes opened. Her eyes met his, went down to Warspite's, then back to his. And in an instant her cheeks flushed a dark red, anger and jealousy blossoming in her eyes.

''Y-You...?!''

Acting fast the Commander looped an arm around Queen Elizabeth, pulling her close and kissing her. The blonde squeaked and went stiff, frozen in shock as he their lips meshed together – before in an instant she melted, quivering and submitting completely. He dragged the kiss out for as long he could, savouring the spongy softness of her pink lips before finally pulling back, sucking in a gulp of air.

''Haah...'' He breathed, running a hand through her long blonde hair. ''If you're willing to share with Warspite, we can go on a date later.''

Queen Elizabeth flushed darkly, any traces of jealously melting away into demure embarrassment. ''...f-fine...''

The Commander smiled, gently gripping the back of her neck and pulling her into another kiss. The blonde queen melted in seconds, mewling as their lips meshed together with lustful passion, his hand daringly curving down towards her rear. She quivered against him but didn't tell him to stop, prompting him to slip his hand under her dress and cup her rear, earning a muffled moan from his blonde companion.

Hot pleasure engulfed his cock once more, telling him that Warspite had resumed sucking him off – her movements faster now that she didn't have to be discreet. She carefully kept her teeth out of the way as she deep-throated him in quick, rhythmic bobs while her tongue curved around his cock, covering his shaft in her saliva.

''Mn...'' He grunted quietly, threading his fingers through Warspite's smooth hair; stroking her head.

Queen Elizabeth whined into the kiss and he smiled, giving her ass another tender squeeze. The petite blonde squirmed against him, a breathy moan passing her lips before he captured them again. Daringly he slid his hand up and under the waistband of her panties, cupping her peachy butt and groping it – relishing her quiet moan of embarrassment.

His cock twitched and he shuddered, pushing down on Warspite's head – earning a muffled hum from the Battleship as she sucked him off more. Queen Elizabeth was quick to take notice, pulling back from the kiss with rosy cheeks and gazing down at Warspite, clear desire in her eyes. After a moment of hesitation she acted on that desire, pulling out of his embrace and leaned down on her front, bringing her face close to his lap.

Warspite was quick to pull her lips off his cock, smiling at her sister-ship. ''Go ahead, Your Majesty.''

''Y-Yes...'' Queen Elizabeth eyed his cock with a mixture of wonder and embarrassment, hesitantly leaning in and kissing the tip, her lips parting as she sunk down his shaft.

The Commander groaned as the queen experimentally sucked his cock, resting his hand on her head. She squirmed beneath his hand and pushed her head down as deep as she could, gagging when the tip hit the back of her throat but still continued bobbing her head. The Battleship's inexperience only made it more erotic though, a pleasant shudder running through him as her tongue clumsily squirmed around his cock as she bobbed up and down.

Warspite wasn't idle either, shifting up his side and laying her hands on his shoulders – wasting no time in crashing their lips together, muffling his groan of pleasure. She clearly knew how close he was, her kisses becoming increasingly heated and lustful, moaning when he boldly reached around and grabbed her ass. He was forced to break off the kiss as his breathing grew quicker, his cock filled with a burning need; one made worse every second his shaft was in Elizabeth's mouth.

''N-Nn...'' The Commander grunted as Warspite kissed his cheek. ''Y-You two...!''

''Here it comes, Your Majesty.'' Warspite murmured to her sister-ship, kissing him on the lips.

Queen Elizabeth hummed in acknowledgement; the pleasant vibrations proving too much for him. His muscles spasmed and his pelvis coiled tight, a sharp grunt escaping him as he couldn't hold it – and a breathy groan slipped past his pursed lips as he came, unloading thick ropes of cum right into Queen Elizabeth's hot mouth.

''Mmph?!'' Elizabeth squeaked in surprise, eyes wide as he came inside her mouth.

The Commander released a strained groan when the blonde Battleship uncertainly gave his cock a suck, gulping down his seed. Hot pleasure burned his cock like lightning, made all the better by her uncertain sucking. After a few sucks she stopped; pausing for a brief moment before pulling her lips off his cock, and leaving his saliva-coated shaft exposed to the mild air.

''Ah... haah...'' Queen Elizabeth panted heavily. ''A-A drink, if you would... Warspite...''

''Aye.'' Warspite smiled amusedly, slipping free from his grip and leaning over, snatching up a bottle of sparkling water and tossing it at Elizabeth.

The queen caught the bottle with a murmured thanks and took a demure sip, washing away the salty taste of his seed. The two blondes gave him a merciful minute to recover from his climax, though barely a second passed the one-minute-mark before Queen Elizabeth swung a leg over his, straddling his waist.

''Elizabeth...'' The Commander murmured, making the queen flush.

''Take pride in yourself, Commander...'' Queen Elizabeth muttered softly, one hand resting on his shoulder while the other slid under her dress, pushing her crimson panties aside. ''...you'll be the first... to take me...''

The blonde didn't give him time to respond, suddenly leaning in and clumsily kissing him. The Commander smiled into the kiss and laid a hand on the back of her head, deepening the kiss as he threaded his fingers into her hair. His other hand landed on her right hip, helping guide her down until she was straddling his cock; both of them moaning as the tip prodded her smooth folds.

Queen Elizabeth broke off the kiss, resting her head against his shoulder as she lowered herself down; the tip pushing apart her lower lips. ''A-Ah...''

A sharp groan was sucked out his chest as he entered the blonde, her hot insides immediately clenching around his erect length. Even with how wet she was and the saliva coating his cock, Elizabeth was still a tight fit – a fact he intimately learned as she stubbornly pushed her hips down, whimpering into his ear more and more of his length spread her inner walls apart.

She stopped when just under half his cock was buried inside her pussy, taking a moment to catch her breath. He didn't push her, simply stroking the back of her head and kissing her on the cheek, smiling at the sight of her dark blush. While she had always been petite, with her impaled on his cock she looked so much smaller, so much more vulnerable.

''Mn...'' Queen Elizabeth grunted softly as she lifted her hips, rising up until the tip nearly slipped back out her folds – before immediately pushing herself back down, moaning into his ear as he spread her apart again.

The Commander shuddered as her hot tightness engulfed his sensitive cock, slipping his right hand under her dress and around to her ass, giving her butt a light grope. Elizabeth moaned softly as he fondled her rear, continuing to slowly move up and down his erect shaft; managing to take a little bit more of his cock into her tight pussy each time.

''Nn... ahh...'' Queen Elizabeth moaned, shifting her head out of his neck and straightening up.

She dug her knees into the couch and laid her other hand on his shoulder, gazing at him with open lust as she began to bounce in earnest – groaning lowly as she willingly impaled herself on his shaft. The Commander shuddered as more of his length was engulfed by her tight insides, his hand slipping from her hair and down to her waist; gripping her hips with both hands and helping pull her down his cock.

Movements to his right distracted him from his slow lovemaking, spotting Warspite squirming in her seat. He realised why a moment later, spotting one hand situated between her thighs and discreetly pressing against her front, rubbing herself off. He met her gaze and beckoned her close, causing her to blush deeply and shift closer; sitting by his side.

''Mm...'' Warspite bit her lip as he looped his right arm around her, boldly pushing his hand under her pantyhose and into her panties; stroking her smooth pussy.

Queen Elizabeth pouted, her hands sliding up to his cheeks a full second before she closed the distance, heatedly kissing him. The Commander groaned as she slowed her bouncing long enough to kiss him, and the moment their lips broke apart she quickly resumed her previous speed; her inner walls tightly squeezing and clenching around his twitching shaft.

One of her hands returned to his shoulder while her other slid down her front, hesitantly grabbing the front of her Santa outfit before yanking it up – revealing her lower half to him. Her red panties were pushed aside to reveal her pussy lips, his cock spearing up into her delicate womanhood as she rode him. The sexy sight was impossible to tear his eyes away from, groaning as he watched his cock disappear between her folds.

''Mm... pay attention... to me...'' Queen Elizabeth tried to order, but her words came out in a breathy murmur, her scarlet cheeks diminishing any authority her words held.

The Commander grunted in agreement, leaning in and kissing her on the lips. The kiss was light and feathery but still succeeded in making her moan, all but melting with happiness and making her quiver around his cock. He groaned at the pleasurable sensation, helping pull her down his cock as she kept bouncing on his shaft; nearly his full length managing to fit inside her.

Warspite moans brushed against his ear as he kept toying with her pussy, his fingers lightly teasing her folds before he went ahead and boldly pushed two digits inside. Her thighs clamped around his hand and she whimpered, leaning against him as he idly finger-fucked her. She was wet enough that her honey coated his fingers, the sensation encouraging him to do it even more.

''Nn...'' He couldn't stifle the grunt that escaped his lips, his cock throbbing as Queen Elizabeth quivered around his burning cock; his end rapidly drawing near.

Queen Elizabeth clearly wasn't far behind, cute moans spilling free from her inviting lips as she bounced on his cock with feverish delight. Her hot insides coiled tight around his shaft, growing tighter by the second as if daring him to cum inside, an idea that only aroused him more than he already was. His eyes screwed shut and he gripped her hip tightly, breathing growing strained as he held back the inevitable for as long as he could.

''A-Ah...! Commander...!'' Queen Elizabeth gasped out, her hips buckling – before she couldn't take it, dropping all the way down his cock. ''H-_Hyaa~!_''

With an orgasmic cry Queen Elizabeth climaxed, her inner walls clenching tight around his throbbing length. The sudden wet tightness proved too much for him to endure, a sharp gasp escaping him and causing him to buck his hips – cumming deep inside the writhing blonde not a moment later, her shrill cry of pleasure filling his ears.

Her inner walls squeezed his cock tightly and milked him dry, a throaty groan rumbling from his chest at the feeling. Sparks of hot pleasure teased him as Queen Elizabeth rolled her hips slowly, moaning breathlessly as she extracted every last drop of his seed.

''Ahh...'' The blonde quivered, her tense muscles slowly going slack. ''Commander...''

In a heartbeat her lips found his, muffling their mutual groan as pleasurable aftershocks teased their connected parts. The kiss was brief, both of them breaking it off so they could breathe again only to kiss the moment they could, unable to stop themselves. That was until Warspite squeezed his hand, insistently tugging on it and reminding him where it was.

''Mn...'' Warspite quivered as he lazily resumed fingering her, stroking her inner walls.

''Hmph... you... are up next, Warspite.'' Queen Elizabeth murmured, groaning as she lifted herself off his cock – all but collapsing on the couch next to him.

The Commander tugged his now-wet fingers out of Warspite's slit, earning a low moan from the blonde Battleship. She didn't even bother taking her pantyhose off, simply gripping the front and ripping a hole in it, tossing aside the chunk of fabric with desire clear in her eyes. He blushed at the sight and shifted, catching her by the shoulders and pushing her back against the couch.

Warspite didn't resist, instead smiling lustfully up at him and sliding her slim legs around his waist, pulling his lower half flush against hers. He shuddered as his cock slid along her wet folds, the erotic sensation prompting him to gentle rock his hips a bit; earning a mutual moan from both of them as he rubbed his shaft against her quivering folds.

''Don't make me wait, Commander...'' Warspite murmured, sliding her hands up and cupping his cheeks.

The Commander let her pull him down into a slow kiss, his own hands sliding down to her sides. He shifted his position slightly and reared his hips back, one hand briefly grasping his cock and guiding it towards her slick pussy – before he pushed his hips forth, and penetrated Warspite. Her low moan of approval was muffled by their locked lips, a rumbling groan of his own slipping past their connected lips as her hot, wet insides engulfed his sensitive cock.

''Mm...'' Warspite moaned softly into the kiss, shuddering as their lips broke apart. ''You're... quite big...''

''First time too?''

''Aye.'' Warspite nodded slightly, flashing him a cocky smirk. ''Though don't... hold yourself back. I can take... whatever you can throw at me...''

The Commander bobbed his head in agreement, leaning down and giving her a kiss. Warspite threw her arms around him and deepened the kiss, prolonging it for as long as their lungs would allow. After a moment their lips broke apart with an audible smack and he leaned back, a breathy grunt slipping free from his lips as he began thrusting his hips – eliciting a moan from Warspite as he buried himself deeper into her wet folds, her tight insides constricting his cock in response.

His prior two orgasms had left him sensitive, and his stamina strained. Because of that he found himself thrusting faster than he'd like into her, unable to resist the inviting tightness of her womanhood – yet his roughness only seemed to arouse Warspite more, a breathy moan escaping her as he plunged into her pussy over and over again.

''A-Ah... Mm...'' Warspite's eyes fluttered closed. ''Aye... f-faster... Commander...''

He grunted in agreement, leaning back and gripping her narrow hips – pounding into Warspite's tight pussy with frenzied abandon. The Battleship buckled as he plunged into her so passionately, mewling like a cat in heat whenever she had to breath to. It wasn't long until he was bottoming out inside her, the tip of his cock hitting her deepest parts and eliciting a shaky mewl from her.

The Commander shuddered as she snaked her legs around his waist, forcing his thrusts to become shorter and faster – yet he found himself liking the new tempo, groaning as he wildly pounded into the petite Battleship. Despite her frail stature she took his cock without discomfort, deep moans slipping past her pink lips as he bottomed out inside her smooth folds.

''H-Haah... Mn~!'' Warspite groaned hotly, arching her back as he continued pounding into her womanhood.

Her eyes met his and he acted on his sudden desire, darting down and crashing his lips against hers. Warspite's loud moan was muted by their connected lips, his thrusts slowing down long enough for him to give her a deep kiss – and the moment their lips broke apart he immediately resumed his prior speed. The Battleship's shaky groan evolved into a deep moan at the sudden speed change, her legs tightening around his waist.

''C-Commander...!'' Warspite murmured heatedly, screwing her eyes shut as he hit a sensitive spot inside her. ''I-I can't... gods, d-don't stop...!''

The Commander gladly obliged, gripping her hips tightly and fucking her with all his strength. His cock throbbed inside her quivering pussy, her inner walls slick with arousal and desperately coiling around his length, trying to coax out his orgasm. He held back the desire but it was a losing battle, his breathing shallow as he tried to enjoy their act for as long as he could.

''W-Warspite...!'' He grit out, his cock burning inside her quivering insides – until the pressure in his cock became too much. ''_Nn!_''

Warspite gasped and threw her head back as he came, unloading ropes of cum deep into her pussy – roughly burying his cock all the way inside her folds each time he shot inside her. The mind-melting sensation tipped her over the edge, and with a stifled moan Warspite climaxed too; her inner walls tightening around his length and coaxing out every last drop of his seed.

''A-Ah~'' The blonde Battleship moaned, his thrusts slowing to a stop.

''Mm... d-did it feel... good... Commander...?''

''Yeah...'' The Commander breathlessly murmured, leaning down and kissing her.

Warspite smiled breathlessly and snaked her arms around him, warmly kissing him back. For a brief minute the only sound was their lips gently smacking together, their breathless groans escaping their connected lips as hot pleasure tingled in their joined parts.

Only when he came down from his high did the Commander pull back, tugging his cock out her cum-filled pussy. With a breathless grunt he sat back against the couch, not even batting an eye when Queen Elizabeth snuggled up against his side, Warspite wasting no in time in doing the same.

''Mm...'' Warspite hummed softly, nuzzling his shoulder tiredly. ''As good as I envisioned... Commander...''

''Indeed...'' Queen Elizabeth murmured.

The Commander smiled lightly and gave both blondes a kiss on the head. ''Love you.''

''Aye, I love you as well.'' ''As do I...''

With a quiet chuckle he snaked an arm around both of them, and within a matter of minutes the three had drifted off into a light slumber.

[END]


End file.
